liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 (K-drama)
500 Million Game I is the first episode of Liar Game, the Korean adaptation of the manga with the same name. Characters in Order of Appearance Events * Liar Game Tournament (started) * Round I (started) Plot The drama begins with a number of police cars, before changing quickly to the lecture hall where Professor Ha is teaching a psychology lesson about lying. He advises the class that they should "Never trust anyone.", with one reason being that people come across 200 lies a day. To prove this thesis, Professor Ha asks the class a number of questions and glances at each pupil to detect if they are lying. He counts the number of lies, he can detect—almost instantly and comes to a deduction of 9. The police cars draw nearer, as Woo Jin announces that this lecture was his last. He puts his hands behind his head and waits for the police to run into the hall and arrest him. One year later, Na Da-jung frantically rushes to her work before she is stopped by a woman. The woman asks for directions, but Da Jung responds that she is in a rush. She walks off but hesitates for a moment. After a small amount of deliberation, she returns to the woman and tells her she will help. Da Jung protects her from the incoming traffic and directs her to where she wants to go. She also helps her carry her bag until the woman exclaims that she needs to go to the restroom. While the woman leaves, Da-jung watches the bag until she returns. After a little over an hour, the woman does not return and Da Jung becomes worried. She searches for her but with, but with no luck, she calls Sung-ja for advice. She tells her that she should leave it there but Na-jung dithers about what to do. Sung-ja suggests she should open the bag, so Na jung does and finds a large amount of money stored inside. The scene changes to Kang Do-young at the JVN Broadcast Station, who introduces the Liar Game tv show. He first appears with a mechanical mask on, he discusses how humans wear masks to conceal emotions. However, when faced with money, their true form will be revealed. Do-young reveals the money in a dramatic display, used for the Liar Game tournament to the audience. Then, he introduces himself as the host. Unsure of what to do with the money, Nam Da-jung brings it to her home and shuts the blinds. She counts the money to a total sum of 500 million dollars. As she as tempted by the prospect of using the money for her bills, she reminds herself that she must find the owner. Not completely certain what to do, she takes a nap of the money, until she is awoken by the sound of Jo Dal-goo knocking on the door. She desperately attempts to hide the money in the bag, before Dal-goo enters. However, Dal Goo is insistent and asks her to feed him. Da jung lies and explains that she is changing. Still persistent, Dal goo finds the spare key to her apartment. Luckily, Da-jung finishes hiding the money; except for a smaller wad of cash under her bed. To avert suspicion, Da Jung pretends to change and becomes angry at Dal Goo as he enters—she begins to throw numerous objects at him to force him to leave. After nearly throwing a picture frame, Da Jung surrenders into cooking a meal for Dal-goo. While they both eat, Dal-goo notices she is looking for jobs. But Da Jung avoids this conversation and asks him how he found the key. He explains how he met a man—in his prison years—who read his books upside to find extra information. This was how Dal Goo successfully managed to find the key. He continues to talk about the man—later known as Ha Woo-jin—who had a famous saying: "People are complex, but that's why they are such simple animals". Dal Go expresses his admiration for him. Curious, Dal go observes that she owns a new bag. Da jung pauses and avoids the truth by explaining how the bag isn't hers, as the owner left if with her without claiming it back. After Dal Goo leaves for some Kimchi (a traditional Korean side dish made of vegetables with seasonings); Da jung rushes off to hide the wad of money that was left under her bed. Dal-goo asks her why she didn't report it immediately, to which she responses that she has to leave. Curious again, he asks what's in it. Appearing nervous, Da jung says that she isn't sure. Nevertheless, Da Goo prises her and asks if it's money. Quickly, Da jung rushes off and slams the door in his face—ultimately giving away that the bag contains money. The two of them engage in a game of chase. Da jung hurtles towards the taxi while Dal Goo runs after her. Da-jung asks to go the police station but Da Goo intercepts her. Successfully, she bites his hand so he lets go; allowing her to leave. Comparison to the Manga * The most notable change is the Liar Game Tournament has been modified into a reality tv show, instead of a secret event in the manga. The host of the show is Kang Do-young who seems take the role of Leronira for the first half of the drama and Yokoya Norihiko for the second half. * To fit the setting of South Korea, the characters name has been adapted into a Korean name. For example: Kanzaki Nao has been adapted into Na Da-jung, Akiyama Shinichi has been adapted into Ha Woo-jin and Yokoya Norihiko has been adapted into Kang Do-young. * A new character, Jo Dal-goo is introduced as a loan shark. He is possibly inspired by Tanimura Teruo. * In this episode, Round I is called the 500 Million Game. However, in the manga it is not given a name. Category:Episodes Category:Korean drama episodes